


With  Your Hand In Mine

by Sky_Girls



Series: Lutteo ficweek [1]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: Day 2. Lutteoficweek 1. “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”





	With  Your Hand In Mine

Luna still remembers the first time it happened (Not because it was memorable or relevant for her life or anything, mind you, she just has a good memory). The Jam&Roller is full for something or other related to the Roller Band and their big blow up as the summer’s hit (Ok, maybe she doesn’t have such a good memory after all) and Luna and Matteo both want to spend the afternoon skating and preparing themselves for the next couples competition but getting to the rink seems almost impossible.

Luna is trying to figure out how to get to the other side of the crowd when a big strong hand holds hers softly. She looks down to it surprised and sees Matteo’s fingers laced with hers, she looks at their intertwined hands for a few seconds and then at Matteo’s face, blinking.

“What’s up with that look?” He asks her. “I just don’t wanna lose you in that crowd.”

“Yeah,” Luna says, trying to makes him let go of her hand but he doesn’t want to. “Because I will totally get lost going to the rink.”

“It’s not about that.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. “Have you seen yourself? You’re tiny, that crowd is totally going to swallow you and not even I will be able to save you from it.”

“I’m not tiny, just slightly short.” Luna huffs looking away but doesn’t try to free her hand again, he has a point.

“Whatever you say, delivery girl.” Matteo says with a small smirk and Luna feels the need poke her tongue at him, so she does. She sometimes remembers out of the nowhere the way his eyes travel to her lips before diving into the crowd.

* * *

The second time it happens it makes much more sense than the first one and Luna doesn’t even question it. They are in a concert with Gastón and Nina, they left to buy some water and snacks and when they come back they find the place full of people, and their friends are still in front of the scenario, where they left them (A part of her wonders how come Nina and her keep doing so much things with Matteo and Gastón, another bigger part of her tells that part to shut up and turns on what her father calls Kill Bill sirens).

Matteo holds her hand balancing their snacks on his other hand, Luna looks at him for a second noticing that his hair has gotten longer and now she can see it moving a little with the slight breeze, it suits him, just like those sunglasses and jeans he is wearing (Her brain is quick to remind her to look away and get a grip with those lovely sirens working for emphasis) .

“Hold on tight, delivery girl.” Matteo smirks at her, almost as he knows exactly what she’s thinking about, who she is thinking about. “You don’t wanna get lost.”

Luna makes her own balancing act with the water bottles in her right arm and does as Matteo says and holds his hand tightly, Matteo who seems uncomfortable with her tight grip changes the position of their hands and leaves their finger entangled with each other. He looks down at their hands and slightly nods to himself before pulling them into the crowd.

She loses sight of him almost immediately, the only thing that tells her that he is still there are their linked hands.

When they arrive Luna feels a toss stronger than the other and finds herself stumbling forward, right into Matteo’s chest. She can feel one of the the water bottles fall from her hand but she never hears it reach the ground, she later finds out that Gastón catches it, but at the moment she thinks it is because she is too focused on Matteo’s eyes and the way he is smiling down at her.

* * *

The third time it happens there’s significantly less people but she’s struggling to get to the other side of the crowd of students ready to enroll on the elective classes so is not actually weird that Matteo would take her hand to help her get to where she needs to go but being honest with herself Luna is in a point of her life where she is overly aware of everything Matteo related so when his hand finds her she feels his touch so warm is almost burning her and her first instinct is to pull her hand away from his. He turns around to look at her a spark on his yes that matches perfectly the smirk he gives her, it’s almost like he can see through her, like he knows exactly how and how much he affects her and that makes her incredibly uncomfortable because she doesn’t really understand all the ways Matteo Balsano makes her feel, she is not sure she is ready to be honest. 

“What’s up, delivery girl?” Matteo asks her, his smirk grows bigger when he sees the blush in her cheeks. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

His words seem to carry a double meaning that she can’t catch, that she doesn’t want to catch, but whatever it is it looks like he knows exactly what it does to her stomach.

Matteo turns around looking smug and Luna lets herself enjoy the feeling of his hand in hers for the first time.

* * *

She had stopped counting already, it’s not that it started happening a lot, though Matteo had taken the habit of doing it more often no matter the amount of people around them, but that everytime he does she feels more and more confused and she really doesn’t want to linger on it, even if she is ready to start admitting that she has feelings for the snob (Really strong feelings, sadly).

They are in a competition and even if the place is full of people most of them are in their seats, the only people who surround her are hers the other teams but even with around thirty people the rink is big enough for them to move freely and yet Matteo still takes her hand when the announcer tells them that the competition is about to begin and the teams have to leave the rink.

She doesn’t pull her hand away, but she does stay in her place with her quad’s brake firmly on the floor.

He turns around and Luna is surprised, not for the first time, by the fact that even if they are surrounded by people, music and bright lights Matteo’s eyes are the only thing she can focus on.

“What?” He asks, looking honestly confused.

“Why?” Luna asks looking down at their intertwined hands.

Matteo looks at her with a raised eyebrow but doesn’t answer almost daring her to ask the full question, and Luna Valente has problems resisting a dare from Matteo Balsano ( Her mind, very unhelpfully, tells her that for the past few months she has had trouble resisting Matteo himself, Luna ignores it)

“Why are you holding my hand? I won’t get lost here, the crowd is not big enough.”

“Because I like it.” Matteo says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,as if she should have noticed ages ago, and her heart skips a beat. “Why is there a problem?”

He looks at her smugly like he knows that her problem with it is is that she has none but she can see the expectation in his eyes, the fear that she will reject him and Luna doesn’t want to do that but she is not ready to admit it at loud just yet so she just looks at him in the eyes, takes a deep breath and rolls out of the rink with his hand in hers. 


End file.
